Talk:Win, Lose or Ty/@comment-11332269-20130701161250
ok everyone is telling ideas on the kia thing here so i guess i will too so bobby will present the truck rudy will climb in to drive and crash into the blackdragon dojo. ty will be so mad all he can do is cry bobby will tell ty they can use the dojo and everyone eles will object but bobby is made his mind up. so they are all at the wasobi dojo and frank thanks jack for taking up for him before (jack stands alone) jack say no problem just doing the right thing frank walks off. then kim say yeah some how you always do the right thing jack says just who i am mr perfect then kim smiles and says lets not get crazy .jack frowns and looks hurt then kim says i was joking jack smilies i know just making sure then. kia walks in hello cosin then jack says kia what are doing here. kia say i came here to bring you down of course. jack looks worried then kim says he not scared of you kia your just a punk who cheats his way to the top and got thrown though a bench. jack smilies. then kia well hello beautiful whats with the temper and the hate. then jack says back off kia yeah she is beatiful but 1 she is taken and 2 she is a black belt who will break you before i even get the chance to put you in your place. kim says oh i want to see that. kia says she is taken by who. jack says she is my girlfriend now shut it. kia oh so you got a girlfriend well thats a first she must be one of those easy to get girls. kim says thats it. jack grabs kim and say kim don't ok. jack says ok kia we get it your a jerk now why are you here. kia says you walked into my house got beat accused me of cheating then attack me now its my turn. jack says not how i remember it but you want a fight ok but this is my house my turf my rules. kia says ok make the call. jack says we spar with the bo staff. kia says oh yes your favorite toy. kia says i made the challeage i pick the time. jack says i am ready right now. kia says i know so we do right at 6 tommerrow night. jack says tomerrow is saturday. kia say oh did i take away your date night to bad. kia leaves. kim says he did just to make you angery. jack says yeah i know and it worked he just ruined are date. kim frowns and says what else is tommerrow. jack says oh tommerrow is also my birthday. kim smilies and says yup. kim says your birthday is tommerrow but after what just happen i will give you this now. kim walks in to the locker room then comes out with a bo staff with a bo on it. kim kisses jack. kim says happy birthday. jack says oh look my favorite toy i know what to do with this. kim says now don't break it look what i had engraved into it. jack reads it and it says to jack brewer my best friend and boy friend may this help you through all your fights just as i will help you though all your troubles love your best friend and girl friend kim crawford the beatiful girl who is in love with you. jack say oh kim thats just to much now i am scared to use it because i want to keep it safe now its just to special to risk losing like you. kim says aawww you can use it but don't break it. then it goes to rudy and ty who are getting alone and joking witch has everyone wqondering why. then milton says hey since things are going well can we go for the day . rudy and ty both say yeah. then evereyone leaves. except jack and kim are now seen to be kissing in the corner. ty says oh no you are not surpose to kiss in the dojo. then rudy says ty let them be its my dojo and i say its fine. then ty says no its not. then rudy says yes it is. then jack and kim stop and walk out.kim says i wonder why they are fighting. jack says who knows want to go to taco town. kim bites lip and says sure. time skip to next day jack says ok kia if your ready lets do this. kia says your going down jack. kia laughs evilly then kim say hijame to start the fight. kia still laughing. jack swings the bo staff takes out kia legs the holds the bo staff to kia face. kia says no i cant lose. the wasobi warriors and blackdragons walk in. kim says kia you lost now get or else. kia says no iu will destroy you jack. frank says hey blondie kia you better get walking or you will feel the pian. kia says what are you going to do you big duff. frank then flips kia. frank says get him out of here. some blackdragons drag kia out of the dojo. kim says well that was shocking but easy enough. jack says yeah he lost and then got enbarreshed agian. jack looks at frank the says thanks. frank says no problem you helped me out before. the end. let me here your thoughs.